O escravo
by baphomet666
Summary: Após entrar no ensino médio,Lisa começa a se juntar com um grupo de jovens que se diz satanista, ao invocar um demônio em sua casa a pedido de um amigo seu, as coisas em sua familia começam a ficar difíceis.


**Essa é minha primeira história, é um capítulo pequeno, pretendo continuar a história se vocês gostarem da história, antes de ler, saiba que eu sei muito bem que nem todo gótico é satanista ou se veste de preto em todo lugar, saiba que me informo das coisas antes de escrever sobre elas.**

* * *

Capítulo um: Mau olhado.

Lisa irá entrar no ensino médio, agora com quinze anos de idade, ela fora separada de suas amigas Alisson e Alex, pois elas foram para outra escola, em outras cidades. Ela sabia que fazer novos amigos não seria fácil, pois todos os alunos dessa nova escola lançavam um olhar frio nela.

Lisa usava uma camisa vermelha, com uma saia azul, usando dois tênis vermelhos,

"Não estou gostando desses olhares..." Ela pensou para si mesma. As pessoas desse colégio pareciam ser todos divididos em grupos, ela sabia muito bem qual grupo era qual. O grupo das patricinhas, que usavam rosa o tempo todo e viviam tentando estar sempre na moda. Os headbangers, que gostavam de bandas de gêneros como Black, death, doom, e heavy metal. Os Atletas, aqueles que conseguem bolsas de estudo por causa dos esportes como futebol, baseball, etc. Os góticos, que gostavam de arte tumular, visitam o cemitério, geralmente se vestem de preto, etc. Um gótico olhava para ela, ele parecia um pouco curioso. Ele usava uma jaqueta estilo militar preta, seu cabelo era longo e preto, com uma brecha vermelha, ele usava um batom preto, com um piercing no meio do lábio, usava lápis de olho preto, delineador preto e sombra de olhos vermelha. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, com um cinto comum com uma fivela em forma de caixão. Por dentro da jaqueta, ele usava uma camiseta preta, com uma corrente prateada com um pingente mostrando dois morcegos. Usava um coturno de cano médio com duas fivelas. Lisa se apressou até encontrar seu armário, o gótico ficava seguindo ela, ela começou a ficar assustada, foi apertando o passo, até chegar no seu armário. O armário do gótico era logo junto ao dela, ela se acalmou e suspirou. E pensou para si mesma: "Ainda bem que ele não queria me perseguir, tive medo que fosse um valentão."

O gótico abriu seu armário, ele tinha fotos de algumas tumbas, de algumas bandas góticas, e em especial, uma foto de um homem que usava um paletó branco, calças brancas, sapatos brancos e um chapéu branco. Quando ela viu a imagem achou que fosse Michael Jackson, mas não falou nada. Colocou suas coisas no armário e seguiu para a sua sala de aula. A aula era de história, a professora era ruiva, usava um sobretudo branco, sapatos de salto alto, uma calça marrom, e uma blusa preta por dentro. Ela se apresentou seu nome era Michelle, ela quis que nós a chamássemos por seu nome, ela queria se igualar aos alunos. Ela começou a dar aula sobre história americana, Lisa pareceu entediada por já saber desse conteúdo, até que uma pequena voz no fundo da classe podia ser ouvida, uma menina de cabelos pretos com um penteado "Lolita" usando uma camisa de uma banda chamada "The Cure" com uma saia até os joelhos, usando um coturno de cano alto, com a cara pálida, com uma luva meio transparente nas duas mãos e um anel em forma de caveira. A professora perguntou "Qual é seu nome?" Ela respondeu: "Cynthia." Ela perguntou "Michelle, este ano, poderíamos aprender sobre outro assunto que não seja história americana?" a professora não soube responder, e falou "Talvez iremos, talvez." Depois que ela falou isso, as pessoas da sala conversavam, pareciam falar mal dela, principalmente as patricinhas. Embora Lisa concordasse com ela, ela também estranhou ela fazer uma pergunta dessa logo no primeiro dia de aula. A aula acabou, Lisa resolveu conversas com Cynthia. Cynthia não se agradou muito com Lisa por causa de ela ter aparecido do nada para conversar com ela, Cynthia explicou para Lisa como são as coisas na escola, ela não era humilhada por ter proteção de seu irmão gêmeo. Cynthia falou: "Você pode ser quem você quiser desde que seja amiga, namorada ou irmã de meu irmão, todos tem medo dele." Lisa ficou confusa e perguntou "Por quê eles tem medo de seu irmão?" Cynthia sorriu e falou: " É que ele é Satânico, todos tem medo de serem amaldiçoados, ele tem um tabuleiro ouija em casa, ele tem imagens de exus, demônios, e serpentes em casa, ele manda espíritos para o valentão que te humilhar até que ele fique aos seus pés." Lisa, sempre cética, falou "Isso é impossível, deve ter outro motivo para todos terem medo dele." Cynthia falou "Lisa, eu não estou mentindo, todos aqueles que me humilharam tiveram visões de um misto de homem com bode, que rugia, assombrava as pessoas até que elas pedissem desculpas, e quem não pediu, ficou louco." Lisa ficou um pouco assustada, mas não demonstrou ter muito medo e falou: "Só acredito vendo." Cynthia explicou para Lisa os princípios do Satanismo, até elas chegarem no gótico que seguiu Lisa antes da aula de história Cynthia chegou perto dele e falou: "Caim, essa menina está duvidando do poder do senhor das sombras, poderia falar pra ela sobre seus rituais e sobre o senhor das sombras?" O gótico sorriu e falou "Claro minha vampirinha." Ele se dirigiu a Lisa e falou "Por quê a senhorita está interessada no senhor das sombras?" Lisa não se assustou e falou "Não estou interessada no senhor das sombras, só quero saber se o que dizem é verdade." Ele sorriu e falou "Quer que eu mande o senhor das sombras provar a existência dele a você certo?" Lisa sorriu e falou "Exato." Caim soltou uma pequena risada e falou "À meia noite, vá no sótão de sua casa, apague as luzes, fale em voz alta Hortembrak seis vezes, e acenda uma vela comum, depois, venha para minha casa, que farei um ritual de banimento." Lisa riu e falou "Certo, tudo bem." Lisa foi andando para sua sala com um olhar despreocupado, e seguiu para a próxima aula, junto com Cynthia.

* * *

**Foi um Capítulo pequeno, entendo, pretendo continuar a história, mas antes, gostaria que vocês dessem sua opinião sobre ela.**


End file.
